1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in apparatus for making crepes or the like, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for making crepes or the like, wherein the crepe pan is supported on a pan support frame which is movable in a first direction to a handling position where the pan is adjacent to a heating unit and in a second direction to a cooking position where the pan is astride the heating unit, with the pan support frame being maintained in the handling position for a first predetermined time and in the cooking position for a second predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, apparatus for making crepes or the like have been designed so that the various cooking surfaces are moved in a single direction in a generally circulating manner through the various stages of production. The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,962,985; 3,349,726 and 3,340,793 are typical of the class of crepe making apparatus wherein the cooking surfaces are moved in a generally circular pattern. The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,430 is typical of the class of crepe making apparatus wherein the cooking surfaces are moved in a single direction in a circulating manner over a non-circular path. Related apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,380.